


Pillow Mint

by Skara_Brae



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Consent Issues, Drugged Sex, Dubcon/Noncon, M/M, Misunderstandings, Shameless Smut, Virginal! Mike, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skara_Brae/pseuds/Skara_Brae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Specter is leading a goodwill tour for Queen Jessica when a young man from a small village catches his eye. When he finds the young man in his bed later, complications ensue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort-of historical, fantasy-ish AU that kind of popped into my head a few days ago. More proof that my mind is a very strange place.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

Harvey took another long drink of mead, and promised himself he would make Jessica pay for this. The Queen had his complete loyalty, but these “goodwill tours” were exhausting him.

“Harvey Specter!” Harvey looked up and suppressed a groan. The mayor of this small provincial town was closing in on him.

He forced a smile to his face and stood. “Mr. Mayor. I was just enjoying a glass of your famous mead.”

“It’s a local specialty,” the man said proudly. “Made with our own honey. I am so glad you are enjoying it. We’ll have to send a barrel back with you.”

Harvey nodded and took another slug of mead.

“I was just discussing the tour of the countryside arranged for tomorrow with some of the other members of your delegation, Ms. Paulsen and Mr. Litt. They are looking forward to touring the local mill…”

Harvey highly doubted that either one of them were “looking forward” to that particular honor. Donna hated getting her shoes dirty, and Harvey couldn’t remember the last time Louis ventured into the great outdoors. But, as members of the Queen’s Council, they were obligated to visit the far off villages and smaller towns every few years. “It’s a way to actually get in touch with the people, Harvey,” Jessica had explained earnestly. “Experience their daily lives. How else can we claim that we have their best interests at heart?”

The man was going on… “But anyway, you’re in for a real treat at the banquet tonight. It should be quite a feast! The pigs have been cooking for two days…”

Oh good, more roasted meat. And of course, there would be entertainment. Oh, god. The entertainment. He had endured off key renditions of the national anthem countless times, recitals by overly precocious children, and skits performed by talentless rejects from even the lowest quality traveling theater. It would be hell.

This latest town, Williamsburg, promised to be much the same as all the others. Their one saving grace was a rather decent mead.

The mayor had stopped talking and was looking at him expectantly. Harvey belatedly realized that it was his turn to say something.

“I am, uh, really looking forward to it,” he managed.

The man gave him a brilliant smile and clapped him on the shoulder. “Wonderful. We’ll see you tonight then.” He tottered off.

Harvey downed the rest of his glass. If this trip didn’t earn him his knighthood, he was seriously considering joining a monastery.

*^*

That evening, there were all seated at the head table at the banquet. Louis on his left, seemingly trying to consume his body weight in not only roast chicken, but in the artisan bread and savory custard. Donna was on his right, making sarcastic comments _sotto voce_ to him about the idiocy of everyone around them. The other delegates sat eating and drinking, seemingly enjoying themselves.

The main dishes had been cleared. Drinks were refreshed, coffee was poured, and trays of sweets were set in front of them. The mayor stepped to the middle of the floor. “And now, honored guests, we would like to present the evening’s entertainment.”

Harvey suppressed a groan.

The national anthem was sung (thankfully on key) by a trio of young girls. This was followed by a faintly interesting (or at least not horribly boring) lecture on the history of the area by a local scholar. Then the young girls returned and sang a selection of folk songs. The evening would then be concluded with the recitation of an epic poem recounting a legendary (and perhaps apocryphal) battle that supposedly occurred nearby.

A young man walked to the center of the floor. Harvey took note of him with interest. Young, about seventeen or eighteen, slender, with blond hair and bright blue eyes. His slender frame was enhanced by the tight breeches that were tucked into his high, buff boots, and the white cambric shirt that had been left open at the collar. Very pretty. Harvey, at least, would have something to look at during this performance.

The boy cleared his throat once. Then he took a deep breath, and began.

_“O thou, whose Love, high thron'd above all height,_  
 _Illumes th' immense, and sunns the world of light;_  
 _Whose distant beam the human mind inspires,_  
 _With wisdom brightens, and with virtue fires;_  
 _Unfold how pious realms to glory rise,_  
 _And impious nations find avenging skies:_  
 _May thy own deeds exalt the humble line,_  
 _And not a stain obscure the theme divine.”_

Harvey was transfixed. The kid’s voice was steady, and there was no hesitation his cadence. Line after line, stanza after stanza, it went on perfectly. A quick glance around him showed that everyone else was mesmerized as well. Donna had sat up straight, and even Louis had looked up from his food.

 _When now from western hills the sun was driven,_   
_And night expanding fill'd the bounds of heaven,_   
_O'er our camp ten thousand fires appear'd_   
_And solemn cries from distant guards were heard…_  


Harvey could feel himself becoming aroused by just the combination of those bright eyes and that voice. He took another drink to quell the urges. It wouldn’t do to be seen lusting after one of his host town’s noble sons.

_Thus, while fond Virtue wish'd in vain to save,_  
 _Hale, bright and generous, found a hapless grave._  
 _With genius' living flame his bosom glow'd,_  
 _And science charm'd him to her sweet abode:_  
 _In worth's fair path his feet adventur'd far;_  
 _The pride of peace, the rising grace of war;_  
 _In duty firm, in danger calm as even,_  
 _To friends unchanging, and sincere to heaven._  


After a steady forty minutes in which the kid’s steady mellifluous voice did not falter once, the poem concluded and the audience burst into applause. The kid took a bow and then promptly disappeared backstage.

The applause went on for a while, and the mayor returned to say a few words to conclude the evening. Soon most people were rising and making their way into the village green, where a bonfire was being prepared. There would be more music, alcohol and food for the rest of the night.

Harvey rose, and made his way over to the mayor. “Well,” he said, “That was far more than I had expected.”

The mayor beamed. “We do aim to please.”

“The boy who recited – he was really amazing.”

“Ah, yes. Mr. Ross. Born and raised here in Williamsburg. He’s become a star pupil of the local scholar. Apparently has a mind like a sponge, just soaks everything in.”

“Very impressive.”

“Yes, well I am glad you enjoyed it. Are you heading on to the bonfire?”

Harvey looked around. “Yes, I believe so.”

“Wonderful. Now, Mr. Specter, I do hope you’ll take every advantage of enjoying yourself while you’re our guest?”

Harvey blinked, confused. “Oh, of course.”

The other man clapped him on the shoulder. “I mean, every advantage.” He winked, and walked away.

Harvey shook his head. He had no idea what the man could possibly mean. But there was no time to dwell on it now. He’d best head out towards the green.

*^*

Mike moaned. What was the matter with him? He just been drinking a nice bottle of birchwater that had been left for him after the performance, and now suddenly everything had gone fuzzy.

“This was your idea!” Kyle hissed.

“He was supposed to just have a sip or two before he went on,” Gregory retorted. “And make a fool of himself in front of the royal delegation. How was I supposed to know he was going to save it until afterwards?”

“Well, he’s paralytic now. If someone finds him like this, they’re going to know he was drugged. What are we going to do?”

“Well, we can’t carry him all the way back to the main square.”

“Let’s bring him around the back. We can find a place to stash him.”

Mike moaned as he was bumped and jostled. Arms around his waist and shoulders guided him, but he couldn’t keep his eyes open to see where he was going.

“The Village Inn? This is where the delegation is staying,” a voice hissed.

“And they’ll be at the bonfire for hours yet. Here, bring him up the stairs.”

Mike stumbled as he was dragged up the stairs. He absently hoped his new boots weren’t getting scuffed.

“In here, this door is open...”

Mike was dumped onto something soft.

“Are we really just going to leave him here?”

“They’ll just think he was drunk or something. He stumbled in here, and fell asleep. We had nothing to do with it.”

“Fine, whatever. Let’s get out of here.”

Finally the voices were gone. Mike was on a bed. A very nice bed. A very nice, soft bed. A bed with lots of pillows and blankets. But something was wrong. What was it? He squirmed and then laughed. He was still wearing his clothes. Silly to wear clothes in bed. He kicked off his boots and struggled out of his shirt and pants. Oh, the silk sheets felt so nice against his skin. He wanted more. He wriggled out of his underwear as well. Ahhh, that was nice. His head dropped on the pillow and he catapulted into sleep.

*^*

It was late by the time Harvey managed to break away from the revelry and return to his room. He sighed as he pulled the cravat from around his neck. How many more of these before he could finally return home, to his spacious rooms in the castle and not have to worry about making nice with the provincials?

He was pulling off his vest when he heard a low snore coming from his bed. He stopped. He looked around. This was definitely his room; his trunk was on the floor at the end of the bed and his personal items were spread out over the dresser.

He approached the bed and his eyebrows arched. It was the boy from earlier in the evening, the blue eyed Adonis who had recited so perfectly. He was spread out over Harvey’s sheets… naked.

Well, this was unexpected. He thought back over the mayor’s earlier words. Could this be what he had meant? Of course, it wouldn’t be the first time villagers had tried to impress Royal guests by providing them with bed partners. But none had been so bold as to install them in his bed without prior approval. Had his admiration of the boy been so blatant? He blamed the mead.

He should wake the kid up and send him on his way. Nothing good could come of indulging himself in this way. As he leant over to shake the boy awake, he stirred, sleepily pushing the sheet down his body, revealing porcelain skin stretched over his slender frame. Harvey was struck still by overwhelming lust.

_Well, why the hell not?_

*^*

Mike was having a lovely dream. He was lying on a soft bed while strong hands were slowly stroking up and down his back, kneading into tense muscles and softly scratching his skin. There was a wet mouth gently nibbling at his collarbone as well. He moaned, but kept his eyes shut. He didn’t want to wake up and face his narrow, empty bed.

“Oh, yeah,” a voice muttered into his ear. “So good, baby.”

Mike could only moan in response. He was rolled onto his side, directly into another warm body. The hands crept down his backside and gripped his buttocks firmly. Mike became aware of a warm, thick shaft pressing insistently against his thigh.

He slowly opened his eyes. And blinked. He had to still be dreaming, because he was lying next to the Royal visitor whose eyes had been so intensely on him during his recital. What the hell?

He opened his mouth, probably to ask that very question, when the other man took the opportunity to crush his mouth to Mike’s and sweep his tongue inside his mouth.

“You taste sweet, boy,” he murmured. “Come on, kiss me back.”

Mike was given no choice but to comply with the order. The man’s lips were back on his, this tongue invading. He pulled back. “Sir, I--”

“Harvey,” the other man growled. He ducked his head and bit down on Mike’s nipple. “Call me Harvey.”

“Harvey!” Mike yelped. “I don’t… I can’t…”

Harvey moved down Mike’s body, pinning his wrists to his sides as he does. His pressed delicate kisses to the line of hair down Mike’s abdomen. “Look at you. What a pretty cock. I can’t wait to taste it.”

Mike’s whole body jerked as a warm wet sensation enveloped his penis. Harvey’s mouth is on him; his tongue lapping at the head, pressing kisses down the shaft. Mike squirmed, but he was held in place by Harvey’s hands. He was helpless to the other man’s assault.

Harvey took Mike deep into his throat and hummed around him. Mike’s back arched and his eyes rolled back into his head.

Harvey had released Mike’s hands, but Mike now lacked the will to move. He lay helpless on the bed. Harvey’s hands were now on Mike’s balls, stroking their silky softness, cupping and lifting them, weighing them. And then his hands moved lower, parting his cheeks and tracing the ring of muscle. He slowly pressed the tip of one finger inside.

Mike covered his face with his hands and moaned. This was too much, this was too intimate, too strange, too intense.

Harvey suddenly pulled back, moving to one side of the bed and opening a drawer in the bedside table. Mike felt cold as the body heat was withdrawn from him. He knew he should get up, get his clothes, get out of the room. But his body struggled to obey his brain. He got so far as to sit up when Harvey was back on the bed.

“I should--”

“Shut up.” Harvey proceeded to silence him with his lips. “Lie back.” He put a hand on Mike’s shoulder and pushed him back down on the bed.

He crawled back over Mike’s body until his knees were straddling Mike’s shoulders. He rubbed his very large, very hard cock over Mike’s chin. “Come on, now. Open up.”

Mike’s head was lifted by one of Harvey’s strong hands. Harvey’s cock was pressed against his lips.

His mouth opened and the fat, mushroom like head slipped in. Harvey moaned. Mike’s senses were overloaded by the salty taste. There was a cock in his mouth. Was his really doing this?

“You look good with my cock in your mouth, kid.”

Mike jerked his head back. “Mike,” he stammered out. “My name’s Mike.”

Harvey smiled. “Okay, Mike. Now, suck.”

A small part of Mike’s brain loudly asked what the hell he was doing, but Mike obeyed. He opened his mouth again and the cock slipped past his lips. He sucked on the head, and then ran his tongue along the slit when Harvey moaned.

Harvey’s hands supported the back of Mike’s head, his fingernails digging into his scalp, urging him forward. Mike began to suck with enthusiasm, flicking his tongue tauntingly around the ridge, using just a hint of his teeth. Harvey groaned, his tight abs trembling.

After a few more passes of his cock, Harvey drew back. “Good boy.”

He crawled off of Mike’s body, giving Mike’s cock a few more loving strokes of his hand, pushed himself up on one arm.

He stared down at the boy laying prone under him. He looked like sin incarnate. His eyes were wide, pupils dark. His lip were swollen and there was a bruise blooming on his chest from where Harvey had bitten him. His cock was hard, bobbing against his stomach as he shivered.

Harvey was torn. He generally preferred his partners on their knees, but the thought of looking into those pretty blue eyes as he plundered the kid’s body was tempting. But then, why did he have to decide? There would be time in the morning to have him again before they had to get up.

“On your knees,” he ordered.

The kid – Mike – seemed to be having trouble making his limbs work. Harvey aided him with a firm grip on his hips, flipping him over and pulling him up on his knees.

Oh, yes that was lovely. That long expanse of slender back stretched out before him, white skin stretched over sharp shoulder blades. Harvey stroked a hand down his spine, and Mike shuddered. Harvey then returned his attention to Mike’s ass, parting his cheeks and delving his fingers inside. He reached out and fumbled with a jar he had pulled out of the bedside nightstand. He lubed up a finger and circled Mike’s entrance before slowly pressing it inside. Mike yelped.

“Oh baby, you’ve gone all tense.” Harvey settled his other hand on Mike’s back, then withdrew the finger and pressed it inside again. “You’re nice and tight for me. I am going to work you open nice and slow.”

Mike was lost. Was this really happening? He pressed his hand into his mouth and bit down, hard. Harvey was continuing to move his finger into and out of his ass. Then, just as Mike was beginning to relax into the intrusion when the other man pushed another finger into him.

He cried out. It burned. Harvey hushed him. “Easy now. That’s right… you take it so nice. God, you’re so hot. Your tight little ass is sucking my fingers right inside.”

Harvey began to scissor his fingers, stretching out Mike’s hole. Then he crooked his fingers and pressed up, like he was—

Mike shrieked, as suddenly every nerve ending in his body lit up. “Oh,” he babbled. “Oh, oh, oh.”

“Oh, found your spot, didn’t I?” He could hear the smile in the other man’s voice. “There you go, baby.”

He continued to move his fingers in and out, making sure to brush that special spot until Mike was trembling beneath him, his mouth open, drool trailing down his chin, whimpering. Just when Mike was sure he couldn’t take any more, Harvey stopped and pulled his fingers out.

Harvey dipped into the lube jar once again and slathered up his cock. Taking himself in one hand, he rubbed his cockhead over that delicate ring of muscle. Mike had tensed below him, so he used his other hand to slowly stroke the young man’s lower back. Back and forth he swiped his cock, gently, teasingly until Mike was pushing back against it.

“Ready, boy?”

Mike was not. But he couldn’t find the words as the pressure on his entrance built and built and finally pushed inside. He gasped.

“Oh, you’re so tight.” Harvey gripped his hips and pushed in further.

Mike bit his lip. He had known this was going to hurt, but he had no idea how much. He whimpered under the steady onslaught of Harvey’s cock. His toes curled into the bed sheets. He wanted to beg the other man to take it out, but he didn’t have the ability to form words. He wriggled and whimpered as the other man continued to slowly push into him.

When Harvey was finally balls deep inside of him, the older man sighed. He reached down and took the younger man’s cock in his hands. His slow steady stroked on his cock helped ease the burn, or at least it distracted Mike enough to allow himself to relax around the cock that was now spearing him open.

Harvey settled his hands on Mike’s hips, gently guiding him forward and back as he thrust slow and deep. Mike felt sweat break out over his entire body, beading on his temples, pooling in the dip on his spine.

Harvey pulled almost all the way out, stretching Mike’s rim around the fat head of his cock and then pushed back in. Mike exhaled. It didn’t hurt anymore.

Harvey set up a steady pace, continually adjusting and angling Mike’s hips. Finally, he perfected the angle and his cock hit that sweet spot inside of Mike again. Mike’s back arched of its own accord.

“Oh god,” he cried out. “Oh god, oh god, oh god.”

“That’s it, isn’t it?” Harvey continue to drive in at that perfect angle. “Feel so good, baby.” He watched his cock disappeared into the perfect body beneath him, drinking in the boy’s delicious whimpers.

Mike lost track of where he was, who he was. The only thing he knew was the steady, relentless assault of the cock in his ass, each pass sending more and more waves of pleasure coursing through his body. It was too much—he wasn’t going to be able to survive it. Harvey pulled Mike up, so his back was against Harvey’s chest, and took his cock in hand again. “Going to come for me, baby?” he whispered low and dirty in Mike’s ear. “I want to feel you come on my cock.”

It was only seconds later that Mike did just that, spasming in the other man’s embrace. As Harvey released him, he crashed back down onto the bed like a toppled tree. Harvey pulled out of Mike’s body, gave himself two firm strokes with his hand and came all of the small of Mike’s back. Mike whimpered as he felt himself marked with the other man’s come

Harvey dropped a kiss on Mike’s shoulder blade and stretched out beside him.

Mike was still panting, willing his breathing to even out. He needed to get his clothes and get out of here. He needed space, so he could process what the hell just happened. But he couldn’t seem to make any of his limbs move. A blanket was pulled up over him.

“Sleep, kid.” Another kiss was placed on his shoulder. “You’re going to need it in the morning.”

Mike could do nothing but obey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stanzas that Mike recites are borrowed from "The Conquest Of Canaan" by Timothy Dwight.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey woke up from erotic dreams with an insistent erection. He rolled over, expecting to find a warm body in which to relieve it, and was very disappointed to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. He glared at the empty space. Why had the kid hurried off so early?

After some unsatisfying masturbation, he washed and dressed for the day. He walked down the stairs to the main room of the inn, finding the usual breakfast spread had been laid out. He poured himself a cup of coffee and took a seat next to Donna.

“Did you have a nice night?” he asked her with a grin.

She gave him an odd look. “Sure, I suppose. Bed was better than the last place.”

“And the amenities?”

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “Amenities? Harvey, what are you talking about?”

“You didn’t… find anything on your pillow?”

She laughed. “On my pillow? How much did you have to drink last night?”

Harvey had no chance to answer as Louis stomped into the room. He was decidedly not a morning person. “Oh, coffee,” he grumbled. “This place better have decent coffee.” He fumbled with the cups

Donna smiled at him, then took a sip of her tea. “Better not insult the coffee, Louis. Harvey’s just become this place’s biggest fan.”

Louis took a gulp of coffee and grunted in satisfaction. “Oh, and why is that?”

“No clue. He came down raving about the amenities of this place for some reason.” She shot Harvey a smirk.

“Amenities? I can’t think of… Oh, you mean those flowers that were left in the rooms? They set off my allergies,” Louis grumbled. “I pitched them out the window.”

Harvey sat back in his chair, puzzled. It seemed strange that Louis and Donna had not been offered bed partners as well. True, he was the leader of this delegation, so maybe he had been the only one they were worried about impressing? That must be it. Something wasn’t right though…

Donna was giving him a searching look, a knowing glint in her eyes. A slight thread of uneasiness curled in Harvey’s stomach, but he pushed it down.

*^*

Mike had crawled out of the bed at dawn and limped home. He was just letting himself into the small rooming house when Harold came down the stairs.

“Mike!” Harold exclaimed. “What happened to you, man? We looked all over for you at the bonfire.”

“Uh, yeah. I got… held up.”

“Held up? And you are just getting home now?” He looked over Mike’s wrinkled clothes. “Where did you sleep?”

Mike avoided his friend’s eyes. “I need to go change. Do you think you could cover for me for an hour?”

“Sure thing. It shouldn’t be too busy this morning, unless we get a bunch of people looking for headache powders. You missed a great party.”

“Thanks, Harold. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Mike stumbled up to his room and stripped off his clothes. He filled a bowl with water from the bathroom and proceed to wipe himself down. He had a bite mark on his chest that was already starting to turn black and blue. He hastily swiped at the dried come on his stomach and on the small of his back. His cheeks flamed at the memory of how it had got there.

What had happened? He had woken up in a strange bed with a strange man and they both had been naked. He tried to remember the night before. He had been chosen to recite at the welcome banquet for the royal delegation. He had read, and done a decent job, if he said so himself. Afterwards he had been so thirsty he had downed a whole bottle of water afterwards… and then? He remembered nothing until waking up in that bed. What could have happened? With his perfect memory, it was frightening that he couldn’t remember a thing.

Well, he had no time to worry about it now. He changed his clothes and hurried back to the apothecary shop.

*^*

The ride to the local mill was bumpy and uncomfortable.

“Is there a reason you couldn’t sit next to Donna?” Harvey asked Louis petulantly, squirming in his seat in the small barouche.

“Harvey, I need the whole seat or my skirt will get wrinkled,” Donna explained with a smug smile.

“Besides, I get sick if I ride backwards.” Louis sniffed.

Harvey sighed. Next time he was sent on one of these trips, he was bringing his own horse.

The mill was very much like any other mill in the country. But they dutifully listened as the engineer went on and on about his innovations, and nodded at the appropriate times when he boasted about increased yields. They drank tea with the mill owner and his wife before being forced back into the barouche and driven through the countryside for a scenic tour.

“At least the weather is nice,” Donna exclaimed brightly. “It would be so much stuffier in here if we had to put the top up.”

“Yes, we certainly wouldn’t want anything to hamper the smell of manure that’s all pervading.” Louis said through the handkerchief he was holding to his nose. “That’s the problem with the country… All this bloody fresh air.”

Thankfully, they were brought back to the inn by the early afternoon. Donna and Louis retired to their rooms to rest and change for dinner, but Harvey was feeling rather restless. He tried to work off his energy by taking a walk through the village. As he approached the Town Square, he came upon the Mayor supervising the cleanup of the bonfire remnants.

“Good afternoon,” The mayor called merrily. “I hope you enjoyed your trip today.”

“Oh yes, it was lovely,” Harvey lied. “Very enlightening.”

“Good, good. Excellent. We may just be a small town, but we do have our charms, I believe.”

Ah, here was an opportunity. “Yes, indeed. I very much appreciate the charm that was left in my room last night.”

The man looked momentarily puzzled, then brightened. “Oh, you mean the flowers? Yes, my own daughters picked them from the meadow just yesterday. My eldest girl Mary has a knack for arranging them.”

The freaking flowers again. Was the man being deliberately obtuse? The thread of discomfort grew stronger, coiling in his stomach. “The boy, last night.”

“Boy?”

“The one who recited the poem…”

“Oh, Mr. Ross. Yes, you mentioned him last night.” There was a pause. “What about him?”

Harvey was momentarily stymied. “I, uh, was just curious about his background.”

“Oh, a rather tragic story, I am afraid. His parents were lost in an accident when he was only a child. His grandmother raised him. He was, by all accounts, a brilliant student, was even offered a scholarship to the University in the capital city. But his grandmother fell ill, and he chose to stay home to take care of her instead of accepting it.”

“That was quite a sacrifice.”

“Yes, indeed. But the poor old lady had no one else.”

“So he lives with her here in the village?”

“Oh no. I am afraid she passed away over a year ago. He had to sell her cottage to pay her debts.”

Harvey winced. This got worse and worse.

The mayor went on. “He lives over at the widow Morningson’s rooming house now, and he works at the apothecary shop with young Harold Gunderson.”

“The apothecary shop? And where would this be?”

“Oh, just head that way about half a mile down the road, just off the square.”

Harvey thanked the man and set off down the road. He was going to get to the bottom of this, and soon.

*^*

Mike was in the back room, preparing a new batch of herbal tea for old Mrs. Graham’s rheumatism, when the bell over the front door to the shop jangled.

He put down the bowl and hurried to the front of the shop.

“Good afternoon, how can I help you…?” His words stuttered to a halt as he felt the blood drain from his face. It was him, the royal delegate who last night had… The royal delegate. He was dressed in a beautifully embroidered jacket in a rich blue, white shirt and tan colored breeches. His cravat was tied perfectly.

Mike cleared his throat. “What can I help you with, Sir?”

The man’s eyebrow quirked. “I told you my name was Harvey.”

Mike blanched even further. “Yes, you did… Sir. But I feel that’s hardly appropriate here.”

The man’s lip’s quirked. “Okay, however you want to play it, kid. But I think we need to talk about what happened.”

“Happened?” Mike echoed faintly.

The older man leaned forward and placed his elbows on the counter. “How you wound up naked in my bed last night,” he said lowly.

Mike flushed. “Not here,” he said instantly. Howard would be back any minute and there were other people coming and going from the shop constantly.

“Okay, where and when?”

Mike considered. “After I get off work. Seven o’clock on the river… by the bridge.”

Harvey drummed his fingers on the counter. “I can do that. See you then, Mike.” He turned and walked to the door.

“Good day, Sir.”

*^*

Mike was on his way back to the rooming house when he ran into Kyle and Gregory coming up the lane. He groaned inwardly. The last thing he wanted was to deal with those two jerks.

They caught sight of him and immediately began to whisper to each other. Mike kept his eyes fixed straight ahead. As they passed, Kyle said, “How ya feeling Mikey? Better than last night?” He and Greg immediately broke into laughter.

Mike stopped. There was no way that they could know… could they? “What are you talking about?”

More smirks. “We know someone didn’t make it home last night,” Greg sing-songed.

“And how do you two know that?” Mike felt himself bristling.

“You’re so uptight, Mikey. You never could take a joke.”

“Joke? What joke? What are you talking about?”

“We just wanted to help you loosen up a little bit before your big performance,” Kyle said.

“What did you guys do?” Realization burst onto Mike. “The water. You drugged it?”

“Just a little bit of powdered motherwort. Never thought it would affect you that bad, all that cannabis we know you smoke.”

“Why would you do that?”

Gregory sneered. “Serves you right for showing us up constantly.”

“Yeah, too bad you didn’t it before the recital like you were supposed to.”

So they had wanted to humiliate him in front of everyone. He should have known. They always were jealous and vindictive, but still… “You could have _killed_ me.”

“Oh, come off it. We left you in the inn, sleeping like a baby. In a nice comfy bed, even.” More laughter. “You obviously didn’t get into trouble.”

“You left me in some stranger’s bed.”

“No, we knew whose bed it was.” Kyle giggled. “Did he throw you out? Leave you to sleep it off on the floor?”

Mike felt his cheeks heat. “I’m going to kill you.”

“Come off it, Ross. You’re obviously fine. So you embarrassed yourself in front of the royal delegate. Not like you’re ever going to see him again…”

Mike had to walk away. They couldn’t have imagined what would have happened to him, and more to the point, he didn’t want them to know how well their plan had worked out.

*^*

The sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon when Harvey reached the river. It meandered slowly, marking the end of the village proper and the beginning of the woods. There was a copse of trees beside the bridge, providing shade and intimacy.

Harvey turned as he heard footsteps approaching. “Very cozy spot. Do you meet all your illicit lovers here?”

“I don’t have illicit lovers,” Mike hissed.

Harvey’s eyes raked over the boy’s form. He was wearing loose trousers and a shirt that was open at the neck. Harvey was suddenly struck by the memory of kissing that lovely neck the night before, and felt a pang of regret that he hadn’t left a visible mark.

As if he could read Harvey’s thoughts, Mike self-consciously did up the tie on his shirt collar. Harvey snorted.

“Well, you wanted to meet. What do you want?”

“You really should work on your post-coital etiquette, kid. It’s rude to sneak out of someone’s bed before dawn.”

“I didn’t want to be in your bed in the first place,” Mike exploded.

Harvey’s brows rose. “You looked pretty comfortable there last night.”

Mike’s cheeks flushed. “Look, some of the guys were trying to prank me, make me look like a fool in front of the delegation. They left me a bottle of water doctored with motherwort. They thought I would drink it before the ceremony and look like an idiot. But I drank it afterwards instead.”

“You were drugged?”

“Yeah. Then they apparently thought it would be a good idea to let me sleep it off somewhere, so they just dumped me in the nearest bed.”

“And they stripped you naked first?”

Mike shrugged. “I might have taken my clothes off myself. I get hot when I’m drunk.” He shook his head. “Look, I’m sorry, but this wasn’t my fault.”

“Jesus.” Harvey looked sick. “I had no idea.”

Mike’s curiosity got the better of him. “What did you think? Do you normally just have people crawling into your bed?” The man was certainly good-looking enough, and was powerful and wealthy besides. Mike could imagine some people being bold enough to--

“I’m a royal delegate. It wouldn’t be the first time village elders tried to provide me with my own personal entertainment.” Harvey swallowed. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take advantage of you.”

Mike shook his head. “It wasn’t your fault. I mean… I guess. What were you supposed to think?

An awful thought struck Harvey. “Last night… Was that your first time with a man?”

Mike’s blush answered the question for him.

“Holy hell, kid.” Harvey had to look away. “I should have realized…Look, let me do something for you. Do you need anything? Money?”

Mike physically recoiled. “Money? You want to pay me?”

“Whatever you need.”

“I’m not one of your whores, Harvey. You know what you can do for me? Never let me see you again.”

With that, Mike turned on his heel and stalked away from the other man, face still flaming.

*^*

“So let me get this straight,” Donna declared. “You managed to debauch an orphan. No, check that. A poor, upstanding, virginal orphan, while he was in a drugged state.”

They were in her room as the inn. Harvey was reclining on her bed, watching as she painstakingly packed her gowns into her trunk. They were due to leave this place at first light tomorrow.

“He was in my bed!” Harvey protested. “Naked.”

“The victim of an unfortunate prank,” Donna pointed out. “Through no fault of his own.”

“Yes,” Harvey agreed. He took another swig from the bottle of wine he was drinking.

“Wow.” Donna collapsed into a chair and leaned forward. “So, what are you going to do?”

“That’s what I’m asking you!”

“Harvey, I can’t solve all your problems for you. What did he say when you talked to him?”

“Not much. He doesn’t seem to want anything to do with me.”

“Well, you can hardly blame him for that.”

“No. But I feel like I should do something for it.”

“You could offer to make him your consort,” Donna suggested. “Keep him in bonbons and silks for the rest of his life.”

“He can barely look me in the eye. I doubt he’s going to agree to that kind of arrangement.”

Donna’s eyebrows hit her hairline.

“What?”

“I just can’t believe you consider his objection the biggest problem with that suggestion. You’ve never shown any inclination to enter into a relationship like that before.”

That was true. “I did offer him money.”

“You offered him _money_?”

“Yes, in retrospect that wasn’t really the best choice. I was flustered.”

Donna shook her head. “And your solution was to throw money at him. Brilliant.”

“It wasn’t my finest moment,” Harvey admitted.

“What did he do?”

“He told me to go to hell, basically.” Harvey drank some more wine.

“Unsurprising.” Donna sighed. “Here’s an idea. If he wants you to leave him alone, maybe you should leave him alone.”

Harvey considered this for a moment, then… “No.”

She rolled her eyes. “Well, now you’ve made it into a pride thing. He doesn’t want anything from you… So you have to offer him something that he can’t refuse.”

“Like what?”

“Well, what do you think he wants more than anything else?”

Harvey sat back against the headboard and considered. “Huh, you know, I think I know just the thing…”

 

_*Three weeks later*_

Mike was in the back garden, digging up some dandelion root. He didn’t look up when he heard footsteps coming towards him, hacking at the stubborn weed with his spade. It could only be Harold coming out to ask a question.

“Did you get the flaxseed into the press?” he called out.

There was no answer, but the footsteps came closer and then stopped. Mike turned and caught sight of what definitely weren’t Harold’s boots. Somehow, instantly, he knew who it was. No one in the village had boots that expensive and polished. He sighed. He hadn’t deliberately thought about Harvey in weeks, aside from some disturbing dreams which had left him hot, sweaty and uncomfortable.

He slowly got to his feet. “Mr. Specter,” he said evenly. “What brings you back into town?” With effort, he didn’t clench his fists at his sides.

Harvey gave him a wry smile. “Keeping busy, I see.” He gestured to the plants. “They have you weeding the garden now?”

“Dandelion root is very effective in treating spleen problems.” He gave Harvey a sarcastic grin. “Is your spleen giving you trouble, Sir?”

“My spleen is just fine.” He pulled an envelope out of his breast pocket and handed it to Mike. “I am just here to make a delivery.”

Mike pulled off his gloves and shoved them into his back pocket, before taking the envelope. He broke the seal and scanned it quickly. “What is this?”

Harvey cocked his head to the side. “I thought you possessed the ability to read, Mike.”

“This is a letter from the University renewing my scholarship.”

“See, knew you could do it.”

“Oh, for god’s sake, Harvey. What the hell is this? Some kind of penance? I told you I didn’t want anything from you.”

“It’s not from me. It’s from the University. You earned it years ago.”

“Oh yes, and this timing is entirely coincidental,” Mike retorted.

Harvey rolled his eyes. “Look, kid. I know your story. You’ve had some rough breaks. You could have gotten out of this provincial village years ago. But you did the noble thing and stayed behind to take care of your grandmother. But now, well, you’re wasting yourself by staying here. All I have done is make them aware you are now in a position to accept their offer.”

Well, it wasn’t all he had done. If Mike read the offer closely, he’d see there was now a small stipend for room and board included as well. Enough to make sure Mike’s basic needs were met, but not enough to allow him to get into much trouble. Well, what was the point of being a rich, high profile alumni if you couldn’t throw your weight around once in a while?

Mike did look tempted. He was biting his lip in a way that reminded Harvey that night when they were in bed together. The memory flashed onto him, hot and hard. There was nothing he wanted to do more then pull the kid closer to him and taste those sweet lips one more time. He shook his head.

“Look, it’s no skin off my nose if you take it or not. You can stay here and dig up plant roots for the rest of your life if that’s what you want. Or you could go to the University. Study hard for five years, and you can write your own ticket to whatever career you wanted. Medicine, trade, even the law. It's up to you, kid."

Not wanting to oversell it, Harvey turned on his heel and headed back towards the village.

He had nearly reached the end of the garden when he heard Mike’s call after him. “Five years? I can do it in four.”

Harvey grinned to himself and kept walking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in getting this last part out to you guys. I moved cross country, and it took me longer than expected to get up and running again. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading!

_* Four Years Later *_

Mike was reclined on his bed, a book propped up on his chest. There was the sound of footsteps pounding up the stairs, and the door swung open.

“Hey, dude.”

Mike looked up to see his roommate come into the room, his arms loaded with books and papers. “Hey yourself. What’s with all the stuff?”

“I cleaned out my desk in the Alger building. I can’t believe that in a few weeks we won’t be students anymore.”

Mike turned back to his book. “If we manage to pass our exams,” he muttered.

“Oh, come on. You know you’re going to walk it, Mr. Law Clerk.”

“I’m not a law clerk yet.”

“You will be. What’s with the sudden humility? It’s not like you at all.”

Mike shrugged. Being a law clerk was a very high-profile position. Only a handful of the best candidates got accepted each year. After a few years, a law clerk could apply for an official position as a barrister in the state court. That had been Mike’s dream since he was a little kid.

“Oh, and I picked up some of your crap too.” A stack of papers was dropped on his desk. “You really need to send your invitations out.”

“Invitations? For what?”

“Commencement, dude. Duh.”

Mike sighed. He hated to be reminded that he had no one to invite. Harold was now happily married in the village with a baby on the way, and there was no one else from his old life that he could consider a friend.

“I am not inviting anyone.”

“Come on, man. There has to be someone you want there.”

Mike thought for a moment. “No one I can think of.”

“No one?”

Mike was struck by a thought. “Well, maybe…”

*^*

Harvey was resting in his favorite chair, his feet propped up on the ottoman. A glass of scotch on the table at his elbow. It had been an extremely long day. Since his elevation to the peerage, he had been appointed to several important parliamentary committees which now seemed to occupy all of his time.

“The evening post, my lord.” His butler had appeared at his elbow, proffering a silver tray with a pile of letters.

Harvey sighed. He received far too many invitations to events and parties he had no desire to attend. He took the stack of envelopes and began to flip through them. “No, no, definitely not, maybe, yes, no… Oh, Donna will kill me if I don’t go to that one…” He sorted the envelopes into three piles. He paused when he came to one with the University seal on it. Not another request for a donation. He nearly threw the envelope in the “No” pile unopened, but his curiosity got the better of him.

It was an embossed invitation to the upcoming commencement. There was a name printed on a strip of vellum bearing the name of the graduate he was being invited to honor. Michael James Ross.

Harvey grinned. At the bottom of the invitation, there was a handwritten note. “Four years.”

*^*

Mike straightened his cap and adjusted the tassel.

He had been chosen to recite the school’s official creed during the commencement ceremony. The rest of the ceremony participants were milling around backstage, talking and chatting nervously. One of the other students was peeking out at the crowd from behind the curtain.

“Oh my god, you will never believe who is here!” Charles whispered nervously.

“Who, the queen?” Gina asked, a bit sarcastically.

“Almost as good! Lord Harvey Specter!”

Mike felt the blood drain from his face. Harvey was here? Harvey had come? Mike had sent the invitation as a bit of a lark, just to let the man know he had fulfilled his goal of graduating in four years. He had never expected him to actually show up.

He had, of course, heard about Harvey during the past four years. He could hardly avoid it. Two of the country’s nearest neighbors had decided to go war with each other and Harvey had been assigned to negotiate a peace settlement. His work had been widely lauded as avoiding a nasty conflict and bringing lasting peace to the area. The Queen had made him a Baron as a result.

Why had Harvey come? Was it… Could it be just to see Mike? No, Mike pushed the thought out of his mind. There had to be some other reason as to why he was here.

*^*

After the ceremony, the University hosted a reception for the honors graduates. Mike lingered around the edges of the massive hall. Several of his friends had invited him to join them and their families for dinner, but Mike had demurred.

The evening was winding down. Mike was speaking to one of his professors in a corner of the room when he felt someone coming behind him. The expression on his professor’s face changed.

“Lord Specter,” he gushed. “I have to say it’s such an honor that you could join us for the evening.”

Harvey gave him a polished smile. “Just wanted to congratulate the graduate here.” A hand, strong and possessive, clamped down on Mike’s shoulder. Mike fought to contain the shiver that ran through him.

“Oh, do you know our Mr. Ross?” The professor asked, with a curious glance at Mike. He was probably wondering why Mike hadn’t mentioned having such an influential and powerful friend.

“Mike and I met a few years ago,” Harvey explained smoothly. “When I was on a tour of his village.”

“Oh, Warrenton. Lovely town, I once spent a weekend there--”

“Actually, Professor, I’m from Williamsburg,” Mike put in.

“Ah, excellent. As, I was saying, I have always enjoyed my trips out to the countryside, and …” The professor blathered on for several minutes, then drifted to other matters, but throughout, Harvey kept his hand firmly on Mike’s shoulder, as if to prevent him fleeing. Mike wondered if he would, given the option.

A few other people had joined their group, all no doubt looking for opportunities to rub elbows with a lord.

“Yes, well, I am afraid Mr. Ross and I are due... somewhere else, shortly. It’s been lovely meeting everyone. Hope to do it again soon.” With these words, Harvey steered Mike towards the door.

“Where are we going?” Mike asked mildly. “I didn’t know we had plans.”

Harvey raised his eyebrows. “You invited me to this shindig. Were you planning on shunning me once I was here?”

“To be honest, I never expected you to actually show up.” As they walked, Mike took an appraising glance. The four years hadn’t made Harvey any less attractive. There had to be a least a dozen other places he could have gone tonight. Why had he shown up here?

“Well, lucky for you, I have a place in mind.” He guided Mike into a back street where a carriage was waiting.

Once inside, Mike racked his brain for something to say, but no words seemed to come. His mind kept going back to the obvious question. Why was Harvey here?

Once they arrived at the pub, where the host greeted Harvey by name and showed them to his “usual” booth in the back. Harvey ordered them two pints of red ale, and they were swiftly place in front of them.

As they were left alone, Mike looked expectantly at Harvey. “Okay, is this where you tell me that now that I have graduated I owe you somehow? Is that why you brought me here? Are you after my soul?”

Harvey paused in the act of raising his drink to his lips. “Are you this suspicious of everyone? As I told you four years ago, you earned your scholarship. You earned your education, and…” He paused and took a long drink of his ale. “You earned your position as the newest law clerk in the Capital District.”

Mike blinked. “What? They haven’t announced who received that position yet.”

Harvey rolled his eyes. “You had to know that you were one of the finalists.”

“Well, yeah. But that doesn’t mean that I was a sure thing. The program is incredibly competitive.”

“Well, you got it. Congratulations. It’s a very high profile position.”

“I know.” Mike picked up his ale and drank half of it in one go. “I don’t believe it. That’s amazing.”

“Let’s order some food, and you can tell me all about the last four years.”

After a hearty meal and several ( _several_ ) more rounds of ale, Harvey guided Mike out the doors and back into his carriage. Mike was now giddy, teetering towards exuberance as Harvey had to practically shove Mike inside the carriage.

“Law clerk. That’s amazing. You know, I have the entire legal code memorized.” He gestured to his head. “I mean, it’s all up here. Ask me anything.”

Harvey’s lips quirked in amusement. “Do you still live in the student housing?”

“Oh, that’s an easy one. Come on, ask me something harder. Ask me about Sarbannes-Oxley.”

“Mike.” Harvey affected a stern tone. “Tell me where you live, so I can tell Ray where to go to drop you off.”

Mike looked almost hurt. “I live over in the Huntley area. West Ventner Terrance.”

Harvey relayed this information to the driver, and the carriage was soon winding its way down the narrow streets. Mike fell silent, and Harvey didn’t seem that inclined to speak either. When the carriage drew up to the correct side street, Mike ventured, “Well, thank you for dinner.” He opened the carriage door.

“My pleasure. And Mike...” Harvey grabbed his arm and pulled him back close to him. He growled low and deep into Mike’s ear, “As with the last time we met, my interest in you has nothing to do with your soul.” Harvey let him go, and as Mike stepped back onto the street.

“Good night.” And with that, the door shut, and the carriage rolled away down the street. Mike could only stare after it.

*^*

Mike hadn’t really expected to see Harvey again after their dinner. He had obviously just meant it as a congratulatory gesture, whatever those words in the back of the carriage had meant. So he was surprised when, after his orientation at the Capital Court House, the familiar black lacquered carriage was waiting out front.

“Get in,” Harvey ordered.

People were staring, and Mike had no choice but to obey. As the climbed in, the carriage snapped into motion.

“Where are we going?”

Harvey’s eyes raked down over Mike’s narrow frame. “As a court clerk, you need to be taken seriously. You’ll never get that looking like a starving student.”

Harvey then escorted him to his personal tailor, a terrifying man named Rene, who pronounced him as a disaster. Rene and Harvey then proceeded to order Mike an entire new wardrobe. The issue of how he was going to be able to afford all of these clothes was not addressed.

Mike may have been able to attribute this to some sort of civic responsibility, but then there were the wine tastings, and the history lectures (which Mike didn’t really need, but Harvey said it was important to be seen there, or something) and the fine dinners out in the city’s best restaurants. Mike’s friends were convinced they were dating, but Harvey had never made a move. The goodnights at the end of each encounter left Mike more bewildered than ever.

Finally, there was a play Harvey had insisted Mike needed to see. They sat in his private box in the Royal Theater, where an attendant brought them wine and a series of hors devours that Mike couldn’t even pronounce.

Mike sat back in his seat. “So why did I need to see this again?”

“Well, it’s not so much you needed to see it, but rather that Donna would kill me if I skipped it, and why should I have to suffer alone?”

“Ah.” Mike took a sip of his wine. “So I am just your dancing monkey?”

“You have always had the ability to make intolerable occasions infinitely more tolerable.”

Mike’s eyebrows rose at receiving what appeared to be an honest-to-goodness compliment from Harvey. He then proceeded to make sotto voce remarks to Harvey throughout the play, making outrageous claims about the character’s motivations, or mocking their choices with biting remarks. Harvey could not remembered a play he had enjoyed more. When Mike had him snorting with laughter during a pivotal, dramatic moment, Harvey decided they needed to leave. He had put in an appearance. Donna would have to be satisfied with that.

“Are you hungry?” Harvey asked, once they were in the street.

Mike stared at him for a long moment. “Not really,” he answered.

“Want a drink?”

Mike shook his head.

Harvey was puzzled by the strange turn the evening seemed to be taken. Mike had been mischievous and laughing just a few minutes earlier, but now a veil of silence had fallen over them. Harvey wasn’t ready for the evening to be over yet.

He looked up and down the nearly empty street. “What do you want--” but before he could finish the question, Mike had stepped forward and pressed his lips against Harvey’s. He pulled back almost instantly, before Harvey had time to respond.

“Um, I guess I should go. Goodnight--”

Before Mike could step any further away, Harvey grabbed his wrist and hauled him close. He threaded the fingers of one hand through Mike’s short hair and crushed his lips to the younger man’s. He groaned as Mike immediately opened for him, his tongue sweeping, invading.

“Oh, god,” Mike murmured, when they broke apart to breathe. “I was starting to wonder.”

“Wonder what?” Harvey muttered into the curve of Mike’s jaw.

“What the hell this was. I kept waiting and you never made a move.”

Harvey nosed behind Mike’s ear. “After last time, I thought you should be the one to move things forward. I don’t want this to be something you regret.”

“Harvey.”

“Yes, Mike?”

“Take me back to your place.”

Harvey stepped back and whistled for the coach.

*^*

Mike whistled as the coach drew up to the front entrance. “Nice digs.”

Harvey’s hand on the small of his back steered him into the house. “I suppose,” he said. “After last time, I should make sure you are fully able to consent.”

Mike grinned. He spun around and walked backwards, tugging off his jacket and dropped it on the floor. “I, Michael James Ross, of sound mind and sober body, do hereby declare…”

He pulled of his shirt as well, and tossed it into Harvey’s face. “That I would like the most gracious and honorable Lord Harvey Specter to fuck me… hard.”

Harvey growled. He caught Mike’s hips and slammed him up against the wall. “Cocky little upstart,” he growled into Mike’s ear. He then caught the earlobe between his teeth and nipped.

Mike ground his hips against the older man’s. “Cocky, yeah.”

“Bedroom’s this way.” Harvey dragged him into a room at the end of the hallway. The room was dominated by a massive bed in the center. Gleaming white bedding was adorned with plump white pillows.

Mike’s eyes widened. “Oh man.” He crossed the room and collapsed onto the bed. “Oh, this is the best bed ever.”

“It’ll be even better once you’re naked in it.” Harvey grabbed Mike’s left foot and tugged his boot off.

“Cheesy. But that can be arranged.” After Harvey took care of his other boot, Mike undid his belt and shucked his pants and underwear onto the floor.

Harvey quickly divested himself of his clothes, but he at least took the care of draping them across one of the chairs. Mike was spread eagled on the bed, one hand lazily fisting his cock as he watched Harvey undress.

“Like what you see?”

Harvey crawled on top of him. “Very nice.” He kissed Mike, licking his way inside of his clever mouth. He planned on spending a lot of time kissing Mike. It was one of the many areas they had neglected in their first encounter. They kissed for a long while, just tasting each other, learning the shape and feel of the other’s mouth.

Finally Mike dropped his head back on the pillow with a gasp, and Harvey turned his attention to that lovely white throat. He kissed his way down it to nibble on Mike’s collarbone. Mike moaned and arched up into him. One of Harvey’s fingers found a nipple, and he teased it, gently tapping it a first, then increasing the pressure, rubbing it with the pad of a finger until it tightened and pebbled under his hand.

“Oh fuck,” Mike murmured, his eyes squeezed shut.

Harvey ducked his head and took the nipple into his mouth, sucking gently as his fingers found its neglected twin. Mike squirmed under him, but Harvey held him down, his hips and one hand keeping Mike pinned.

Mike was panting softly by the time Harvey pulled away. God, this kid was delicious. Harvey wondered how he’d managed to keep himself away for four years. That certainly wasn’t going to happen again. He kissed his way down Mike’s flat stomach, finding his cock full and flush against his stomach. Harvey wrapped a hand around it and licked the tip, his tongue teasing into the slit.

“Oh, god.” Mike shook below him as Harvey wrapped his lips around the head and began to suck hard. “Oh stop. I’m going to come.”

“Maybe I want you to come.”

Mike shook his head frantically. “Want to come with your cock in me. Please.”

Well, who was Harvey to turn down a plea like that? He pulled back and went in search of the jar of lube in his night table. Mike tried to flip over onto his knees but Harvey stopped him. “No, on your back.”

Mike collapsed back onto the sheets. Harvey dipped his fingers into the jar of lube, and then pushed Mike’s legs back. Mike obligingly hooked his hands under his knees to hold himself open for Harvey. Harvey smiled and pressed one finger into Mike’s tight heat. The sound Mike made in response was indescribable. Harvey had always considered the prepping a necessary, but not particular stimulating component to sex with a man, but with Mike it was an end to itself. He held himself back as he watched Mike’s face as he added a finger, taking note of each flutter of his eyelids.

He curled his fingers and caught that special spot, causing Mike to jump and moan.

“I’m ready, Harvey. Please. Please now. I need you.”

Harvey pulled out his fingers and flopped down beside Mike. “Come over here. I want you to ride me.”

Mike made a sound like he was dying, but he pushed himself over and straddled Harvey’s hips.

“Yeah, like that.” Harvey reached down and lined up his cock, and Mike slowly sank down on him. They both moaned as Harvey was fully inside of him.

Mike began to rock slowly, Harvey guiding his motion with his hands on Mike’s sharp hipbones. Together, they climbed, spiraling higher and higher until they were both panting and frantic. Harvey pushing his hips up in Mike as Mike rocked himself down onto Harvey’s cock.

“Fuck, Mike. You’re perfect.” The words surprised Harvey even as they burst from him. But they were true. The man on top of him was funny, brilliant, and maybe the best lover Harvey had ever had. They just fit together, perfectly.

Harvey took a hold of Mike’s cock and began stroking him in time with his upward thrusts. It didn’t take long for Mike to stiffen and soon he was spilling himself over Harvey’s hand. Harvey stroked him through it, and was Mike was done, he flipped them and drove into Mike hard. After five thrusts, he too stilled and spilled himself inside of Mike.

He lay on top of Mike for a moment, both still catching their breaths.

“Oh,” Mike moaned into his neck. “That was amazing.”

“You were amazing.” Harvey gently pulled out of Mike, and slowly pushed himself off of the younger man. He padded into the bathroom to get a cloth, and cleaned up the mess on Mike’s stomach. Mike was already snoring softly.

“We need to work on your stamina, kid,” Harvey told him softly before crawling in beside him and joining him in sleep.

*^*

Harvey was roused from sleep a little after dawn by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He moaned and curled more tightly around the body beside him.

“I am sorry to disturb you, my Lord. But the, uh… but your cousin has arrived.”

Harvey sat up slightly and peered blearily at his butler. “My cousin? What are you… Oh god, really?” He collapsed back on the pillows as comprehension dawned. “Of all days.”

“Yes, sir.”

Harvey glanced over at Mike, who was still dead to the world beside him. “Right.” He slipped out of bed without disturbing the other man. “Well, best let him sleep. Put my _cousin_ in the blue parlor, and have Cook start the coffee and those cinnamon rolls she likes so much.”

“Already done, sir.”

“Excellent. I will be out shortly.”

The butler withdrew, and Harvey hastily pulled on his clothes. With one last smile at the sleeping figure in his bed, he hurried out of the room.

*^*

Mike woke slowly, stretching languidly on the soft sheets. He grinned as the events of the previous night came back to him, and he rolled over,

The light coming in the windows wasn’t strong; it still had to be fairly early yet. He waited, to see if Harvey had just gone to the bathroom and would be back soon. Twenty minutes later, when he still hadn’t returned, Mike decided to go in search for him. He pulled on his trousers, but his shirt was missing. He belatedly remembered taking it off in the hallway the night before.

He opened the door of the bedroom and padded out into the massive hallway. There was still no one in sight.

He headed down to the end of the hallway, then stopped. The door was slightly ajar, showing a blue patterned wallpaper. There was the chink of cups being placed onto saucers and quiet conversation; Harvey’s voice and a female voice answering.

Mike was slightly nonplussed. What was Harvey doing entertaining female visitors at this hour of the morning? Was he expected to limp out the back door like yesterday’s trash? No, that didn’t fit with what Harvey had said last night, but still… Well, still, whoever it was could just deal with Mike wandering in. That was the risk you took calling on someone so obscenely early. He walked into the room.

“Hey, Harvey, I thought you said it was rude to leave your lover alone in bed after a night of fantastic sex. I mean, really, I thought you had better manners than thaaaa…”

Mike’s words trailed off as the blood drained from his face.

“So, Harvey, is this the young man you were telling me about?” Queen Jessica raised her cup to her lips serenely.

Harvey sighed, and shook his head. “Yes, your highness. This is Michael Ross, your newest clerk in District Three.”

Mike still could not speak. He nodded mutely.

“Well, I am sure you will be a credit to the office.” Her tone indicated she wasn’t sure at all. She stood. “Well, my carriage must be here by now. I’ll let you two get back to… whatever it was you were doing.”

Harvey rose as well. “Well, it’s always lovely to have you stop by.”

“I am sure.” Jessica gave him a fond smile. “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ross. Harvey, you’d best bring him to my reception next week. I trust he can procure some suitable clothes by then.”

“We’ll make sure of it.”

Harvey saw the Queen to the door. When he returned to the parlor, he found Mike still standing immobilized. Harvey hid his smile.

“So, are you hungry?”

Mike blinked. “Hungry? Harvey, that was just… It was the… Queen.” He collapsed into a chair. “The Queen saw me in half-naked. Oh god, did I bow? I was pretty sure I was supposed to bow. I am going to be banished.”

“You’re not going to be banished. Don’t be an idiot.” Harvey poured a cup of coffee and added cream and sugar. He pushed it into Mike’s hand. “Here, drink this.”

Mike took a sip. “What was she doing here, anyway?” he asked plaintively.

“I’ll tell you something about our beloved monarch. She likes to feel in touch with the common folk.” Harvey settled back into his chair. “So, every few weeks, she gets up insanely early, dresses in normal clothes and goes wandering through our fair capital city before dawn. She chats with the working folk, the tradesmen, fish and flower sellers. Eventually she makes her way here, and her carriage comes and picks her up.”

“And her guards allow this?”

“She doesn’t given them a choice.”

Mike considered this. “And none of these people know who she is?”

“I suspect some of them do, but they play along. And it really does help her popularity. She was able to resolve the dockworkers strike last summer before things got too out of control because she was getting regular information from the workers.”

Mike shook his head. “The Queen comes calling on you at home, before you’re even dressed. I mean, I knew you two were close--”

Harvey raised his eyebrows. “Is this going to be a problem, Mike?”

“No, it’s just…” Mike got up and stood to stare out the window. “You’re so rich, and so powerful. The Queen comes calling on you.” He shook his head. “I guess I’m just wondering what the hell you are doing with me.”

Harvey got up and followed him. He wrapped his arms around Mike’s waist from behind and nuzzled the side of his neck. He’d left a mark the night before, low enough so that Mike’s collar would cover it.

“You’re brilliant, and talented. You’re dedicated too. They don’t just hand out those law clerkships to anyone. You couldn’t have just skated by on your talents. Plus I know you are dedicated to people you care about, and you didn’t let a few setbacks destroy your life.”

Mike chuckled mirthlessly, but he leaned back into Harvey’s embrace. “Yeah?”

“Plus.” Harvey nipped at his earlobe. “You are very pretty.” He stroked a hand down Mike’s chest. “And you have a lovely body. I think I’d like to see it in my bed again.”

“Yeah?” Mike repeated. “When?”

“Right now.” Harvey began to lead him down the hall. “And tomorrow. The day after. Then we’ll see where it goes from there.”

“Sounds busy.”

“Well, someone needs to keep you out of trouble.” The bedroom door shut behind them with a click.

**Author's Note:**

> The stanzas that Mike recites are borrowed from "The Conquest Of Canaan" by Timothy Dwight.


End file.
